


She's unreal

by Nejijjeoro



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nejijjeoroo Imagines, Some fantastic and nude contenent, Vikings, Vikings imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejijjeoro/pseuds/Nejijjeoro
Summary: At sunrise, after an endless night, Ubbe decides to go to the mountains, where water sources are common.





	She's unreal

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, I imagined a sublime woman, so beautiful that it seemed almost unreal. This is the impression I wanted to show with Ubbe, but I do not know if it makes that good. In any case, I hope you will like it and as always if you see any mistake do not hesitate to let me know it ! 
> 
> There is a certain scene that I wrote wile listening to a Game of Thrones soundtrack, called Truth, which made the emotions more reals during the writing, so I invite you to click on the link when you see it to deepen your reading.

 

The night had been long, he had not found sleep even by turning and returning in all possible positions to calm down. Ubbe’s eyes have been on the ceiling until the dawn. When the first rays of the sun began to assault his eyelids, he sighed before he straightened up to get dressed. He took his tunic and putting it quickly before putting on his pants, grabbing his cloak and getting out of the house noiselessly.

He snuck up to the stables where he sealed his horse before riding it and receding from Kattegat. Even if it was almost the winter, the water sources in the mountains were still fresh. Some of them were even hot. They looked like small lakes, unveiled in the sight of all. The closer he got to the mountains, the more he climbed the winding roads, the colder the air became. 

But when he came closer from the source, he thought he saw traces of hooves in the path. Ubbe’s brows furrowed but he didn’t pay much attention and go ahead. But he saw a horse, a horse, sealed but not attached. He slowed down, and approached slowly. From here we could see all the mountains around and the ocean downhill.

His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose when he saw a feminine silhouette in the hot source. Ubbe got off his horse, leaving him a few feet away, and stalked over. He knelt at the edge of the spring, already feeling the warmth that emanated from it. She was back to him, but her skin was pale as snow, milky like milk. Her long alabaster soaked strands, cascaded to her loins, to the birth of her bouncy buttocks.

Ubbe felt his lips stretch in an amazed smile. Her long fingers passed through her wet hair, tucking them to the side and revealing her prominent shoulder blades. The water flowed on her skin, making her skin shine in the faint glow that the sun offered between the thick clouds.

He was on the watch, ready to hide behind the rocks at her slightest movements. He almost flattens in the grass when she plunged back into the warm water. He did not seen her for a few seconds, but she came out of the water, and she passed her hands over her face. 

Her features where thin, with her pulp lips and fine nose. His gaze cascaded from her prominent clavicles to her chest, and her flat belly, round hips and slender thighs. Ubbe bet she was not human, she was definitely a goddess. And suddenly, he came across bluish orbs that stood out with the pallor of her body.

Blue eyes, so clear that they seemed almost translucent. She put her hands on her breast, brows furrowed and pulled back in the water. Ubbe slowly straightened up, and she pulled back again, and made some waves in her panic. He raised his hands and got up.

« _ **No, no, no..**_ » he reassured her gently, his hands still in he air. She did not answer but kept her eyes on his silhouette. « _ **I won’t hurt you.**_ » 

Ubbe could not help but smile a bit, he was so charmed by her appearance. She had sunk into the water. He pulled off his cloak, which fell into the grass, and grabbed the edges of his tunic before passing it over his head.

« ** _You’re.. gorgeous.._** » he murmured, and entered in the warm water after he pulled off his pants and shoes. 

He went into the water and sank into his shoulders. The heat enveloped his body and warmed him. All of a sudden he plunged completely and despaired under the water. The goddess’s brows furrowed and she straightened slightly, emerging from the water to the chest, but be surprised when Ubbe suddenly came out of the hot water right in front of her.

He ran his hand over his face, before raising his head towards the clouds, his eyes illuminated by the faint rays of the sun. The mountains encircled them, covered of snow and icy. The cold breeze gently stirred the grass as the heat of the spring warmed their body. Ubbe suddenly felt hands on his cheeks and turned his head towards the [goddess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4_Psg5mV4c).

« _ **Are you..**_ » 

« _ **Not a goddess**_ » she cut him off, and smiled to him. She felt his hands on her hips then he pulled her closer to him. Ubbe smiled, and she let her fingers slide down his broad shoulders. 

« _ **What are you, then ?**_ » he demanded, his blue eyes, like the ocean was under the summer’s sun, in hers, blue like the ice of a winter’s lake. Her milky flesh was sweet, it was like he touched a valkyrie under her armor.

« _ **And you ?**_ » she returned the question, a slight smile stretching her pulp lips. She climbed on his thighs, making him grunt a little.

« _ **I’m just a man**_ » he shrugged, and let himself gulp gently into the water. The goddess, even if she assured she was not one, put her hands on his chest and her lips on his forehead. Ubbe felt his heart skip a beat. « _ **Why..**_ » 

« _ **You have been blessed by the Gods, Ubbe.**_ » she whispered before slowly pushing him to sink under the warm water, but before he disappeared she gently put her rosy lips on his.

Ubbe was engulfed, his hands went up to her shoulders, and rested on her cheeks. His heart began to beat more, and more fast. He never felt like this before, it was strange but so good. He closed his eyes, and his back touched the bottom of the spring, the earth and the rocks sank into his flesh, but he did not care and deepened the kiss. 

Her fingers tangled in his locks, and bubbles escaped from their mouths, but their lips continued to marry again, and again, those of the other. Ubbe’s mind was foggy, and his heart was messy. He never felt those millions of flowers blooming around his lungs, these butterflies flapping their wings in his entrails and shivering along his spine, even under water. 

The goddess’s fingers caressed his temples, his cheeks, and then left his face.   
Her lips left his as well, then, out of air, he came out of the warm water and inhaled a great breath of fresh air. He blinked several times before his eyesight became clear again, but he did not feel anything. Confused, he looked around, but he saw nothing. She had disappeared. Ubbe ran a hand over his face and pulled his hair back, shoulders rise and fall yet too fast. She had completely disppeared. 

And that day, Ubbe had fallen for the most sublime of creatures that was given him to see, and that he would never see again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this shot ! At first I was not sure about the kissing scene, it seemed too ‘easy’ but finally it feels good, and I tried to make the scene a little deeper than a simple kissing scene. 
> 
> For me, Ubbe was subjugated by this stranger, whom he takes for a goddess or a valkyrie as she breathtaking. When he undresseds to join her in the spring, he is already completely bewitched, and dying to approach her. And the fact that she touches him first shows that she understood his desire. There is also this sentence, after he asked her what she was and she kissed him on the forehead; ‘You have been blessed by the Gods’
> 
> But do not you think it was her who blessed him, kissing him on the forehead ? It was her, yes. Kissing him like this, as a sign of respect, she blessed Ubbe, and offered him her protection. That also explains the fact that she disappears after, when he come out of the water.


End file.
